


辛德瑞拉的水晶鞋

by e8hitcijung



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 11:56:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17528270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/e8hitcijung/pseuds/e8hitcijung
Summary: 瞎写 ooc 文笔不成熟乱炖 洁癖勿来 多谢





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 顶峰做岸 卷土重来  
> ooc 洁癖避雷

第二天一早，第一个睁开眼睛的其实是李振洋。窗外艳阳天，有点儿微风，把屋里的窗帘儿也带得一点点漾开。

“操，昨天谁他妈上了老子床也不知道关窗。”李振洋还在腹诽，紧接着就感受到乱七八糟搁在自己身上的长手长脚带来的重压。李总晃晃脑袋，记忆里只剩下昨晚被老婆手把手在养子面前做了扩张，甚至连腰都是被架到养子漂亮性器上的自己。那当下只觉得自己脑袋被当成庙里庆贺新年的钟给狠狠撞了一下。

“这他妈都叫什么事儿啊！”耐捱全身上下的酸痛和乏累，也压根不想清醒。李振洋又闭眼了。

岳明慧醒得也挺早。其实李振洋醒的时候他就醒了。但他感觉到李振洋打在他鼻尖儿上的呼吸，没敢睁眼。“昨天这都干了些什么啊！”岳明慧心里已经把昨晚的自己骂了百十来遍。他不敢睁眼。李振洋喝酒从来不断片儿，要是他现在搁李振洋怀里睁了眼，昨晚李英超怎么干的李振洋，他怕就是要立刻被李振洋扔回他们房间怎么干。岳明慧没一会儿听到李振洋在他头顶均匀的呼吸声，才悄咪咪睁了眼。这一睁眼就看到正对着自己的男人身上留下的疯狂之后的痕迹。“超儿可真够狠的。”

岳明慧已经忘了昨天后半段儿到底谁干的谁。

“岳妈妈，醒啦？”

“嘘——”岳明慧赶紧伸手虚捂了李英超的嘴。“洋洋，洋洋他刚睡着。小点声儿。”“嗯。”李英超收了收手臂，环住在自己怀里的李振洋。像是对待最好的珍宝，他凑了脖子轻轻亲在李振洋的耳后。

“妈妈昨天晚上舒服吗?我这么久以来第一次碰爸爸，所以...”李英超绕过来了。岳明慧看着他轻轻地绕了李振洋过来，像鬼迷了心窍，只觉得自己帮这个便宜儿子一回也不算后悔。

“啊，宝宝！别，这大早上的。”岳明慧看着李英超毛茸茸的脑袋往自己怀钻。他一只手还被睡过去的李振洋压着，只好再侧着身子尽量平躺过来。岳明慧正小心翼翼地盯着他那丈夫，下一秒自己乳尖就被含住了，被一只恶劣的小兽用牙齿轻轻磨噬。这小兽很快又抬了头，用很大的湿漉漉的眼睛盯着他，“小妈，我想喝奶。”岳明慧哪儿受得了这个，昨天究竟干了什么他已经记不清，但这大白天再来一次自己是真遭不住了。一张脸一下子涨得通红，推了李英超就往地上窜。匆匆忙忙拉了件搭在床边的浴袍，“我，我现在去给你热点儿吧。”立刻头也不回地往楼下去了。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 小孩儿

得了，李英超心想。年轻人恶劣的心思被满足，他扭头看看皱着眉头像被打扰了睡眠的李振洋，“洋洋，你终于...” “谁呀！”李振洋这时候却睁了眼。他俩四目一对，李振洋便恨自己不能撞晕了再睡过去一次。少年的眼睛是闪光而湿润的，像昨晚欺负人的全然不是他，而是李振洋自己。“怎么能这样儿呢？”李振洋平时不算笨的脑袋这下一点儿也转不通了，他是知道李英超和岳明慧的关系的，这孩子从进家以来，自己一直惯着，更何况他和岳明慧本来就说好各自都是open relationship...

他现在撑着依然酸胀得不行的下半身，被李英超这么一盯，心一下子就软了，补回笼觉的时候准备的那些要骂李英超的话也半个字都说不出来。李英超知道已经自己在这沉默里讨到好了，无师自通地凑到李振洋跟前，亲亲他的脸颊，“别生我气了，爸爸。”李振洋感觉自己脑袋里一根弦儿崩了，都他妈跟哪儿学的呀这是，岳明慧平时都干了些什么？

李振洋发着呆的样子被李英超看在眼里，只恨不能再压他一遭。准备俯身下去的时候，岳明慧回来了。

岳明慧站在门口，手里端着两杯刚热的牛奶。“洋洋也醒啦。来，我刚刚好热了两杯牛奶。”岳明慧是不敢走近过去的，他说这话的时候，呆在门口看着李英超又重新把腿架回李振洋身上，像安抚小猫一样摸了摸李振洋的头，然后回头对他说，“岳妈妈，你把牛奶先放那儿桌上吧。”李英超这小家伙，怎么这么知道事儿呢。岳明慧放了牛奶忙不迭地就往外钻。昨晚的事儿呀，还是让李英超自己跟李振洋说道去吧。

“超超你从我身上下去。”李振洋手撑着床就打算起来。他也不想再过分追究昨天到底是为什么，反正他李振洋不和个刚成年的小孩儿多计较。可李英超这次一点儿都没让，也没服软。他没像之前每次犯了错那样，直愣愣冲到他怀里闷着声说“我错了”。他只是喊他，“李振洋。”

这一声儿在听的人耳朵里有点振聋发聩了，李振洋被他喊得心里乱糟糟。“什么李振洋啊...超儿，我是你爸爸。”李英超还是犟着，声音听上去有点儿沙哑，“不，李振洋，你不是。”““你昨晚不是这么答应我的，李振洋。”李英超这次像他自己心里曾经演练过的无数次一样，俯身亲下去了。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下章翻旧账

李振洋从来没想到李英超能有这么大力气。他也不知道，李英超压下来用舌头撬开他的嘴的时候花了多大勇气。李振洋发懵的第一秒，双手被李英超又摁回床上。第二秒，就看见小孩儿漂亮的脸在自己眼前突然放大，刚一张嘴就被袭击。“这算犯罪吗？”李振洋回应的前一秒，这想法从他大脑里一闪而过。

李英超一开始还是亲他，到后来像没了呼吸的气，眼睛湿哒哒，人也湿湿哒哒地黏在李振洋身上了。小孩儿。李振洋心里想。“灵猪？”李振洋很久没这么喊他了，李英超想。李振洋从岳明慧进家里之后，就很少这样喊他了。一想到这茬儿，李英超心里巴巴皱成了一个团儿。鼻尖儿蹭蹭地往李振洋脸颊上拱，脑袋里全是岳明慧喊李振洋时候那样子。李英超不知道这情绪能跟哪儿说去，只能很轻地跟着喊“洋洋”，下一秒又很大声地冲着他喊“爸爸，抱抱我。”

“这怎么还哭上了呢？”李振洋只觉得小孩儿的心思难猜。李英超一张小嘴开开合合，硬是给他哭得半个字都没蹦出来。李振洋只能像哄最小最娇贵的小孩儿那样哄李英超，坐起来抱着他，要他头靠着自己左胸膛，再轻轻拍他的背。  
隔了一会儿，李英超哭歇了，一双大眼睛还带着泪花就滴溜溜转。李振洋瞧了一眼就知道又没好事儿。天使的嘴涂了惑人心神的蜜，脑袋还蹭着李振洋胸口，手就包着李振洋的手顺着自己的小腹往下面儿探。他抬了眼看李振洋，“帮帮我吧。爸爸，我一想到你这儿就按捺不下去。”

李振洋剜了他一眼，但也没能狠下心拒绝。谁能拒绝李英超呢？他像是爱神倾心以铸的完美对象，他不能苛待他。他从李英超身子底下跪起来，细细地照顾宝贝儿的小玩意儿。可真说不上小，和小孩儿的脸跟身材比起来完全两样。可是宝贝儿的，总是小东西。他看着李英超的脸也像跟着自己手下的东西随着动作一点点儿升温，不合格的父亲决定给小孩儿追加一点儿bonus，他没犹豫，直接低头含住了。  
甜的。这是李振洋的第一反应。小孩儿家的，平时爱吃糖甜乎乎的就算了，连这儿也是甜的。

李英超下面被温暖而湿热的口腔包了个圆乎，一下子就红了眼。脑袋里全是前一天晚上被岳明慧递了药送过来的李振洋。“爸爸，这次是你自己来的。”少年的手指已经插在埋头的李振洋发间，像是不满足一样挺着腰前后活动起来。李振洋其实不太会这个。平时和岳明慧待一起，用他自己的话说，哪儿那么容易学会伺候别人啊。他俩公开的关系里，岳明慧是更爱玩儿的那个。岳明慧要的时候，他就顺着他。但要说李振洋放下身段儿去伺候人，这绝对是头一回。李振洋其实不是很舒服，李英超看出来了。他看着李振洋眯着点儿眼，嘴角因为自己的动作时不时被带出一点儿牵成丝的液体很兴奋，不那么想停下来。


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 开始交代一些混乱的初始设定

“谁让你昨天晚上看着我跟岳妈妈进一个房间？”李英超嘟囔着，一只手捋过额前的碎发，捧上李振洋的脸，“爸爸，昨天你怎么能就眼睁睁看着我跟岳妈妈一起进房间呢？嗯？我可是过生日呢。”他动作慢下来，那东西退出来一些，可前端依然在李振洋嘴里滚烫着。李振洋说不出话。天使又在蛊惑人心，他想。他瞪了李英超一眼，眼角还是将将被逼出的生理泪水。李英超觉得这一眼叫自己发狂，“你知不知道你现在这样子多想让人把你翻来覆去地操熟啊李振洋？”“昨晚是谁最后喝了酒，跟发了情一样要来推我和小妈的门，倚着门问我能不能也松松他的后面？”

“李振洋，你说你怎么能这样呢？你早就知道我喜欢你了吧。你早就知道我跟小妈搞在一起，却一直还要装成正经大家长的样子。”脑瓜疼，李振洋听小孩儿一串话跟连珠炮似的往外蹦，却压根没得到再开口的机会。李英超多一秒也忍不住，手压着李振洋的头发，腰一用力直接顶弄了进去。深喉。李振洋没有防备，一下子被呛得咳嗽个不停。眼前倒是爱折腾的小孩儿又温顺了，爬下床给递过来的牛奶。

嗐，这时候谁还想再碰牛奶啊。乳白的液体很明显地又勾起李振洋心里难言的怒火。“OK, so now take it easy. 宝宝，你想说的说完了，该干的也干了。我现在可以走了吧？”李振洋推开了小孩儿的手，随手从旁边衣柜里拖了件睡袍，头也没回就出了房间门。

这是李振洋八年来难得出口的拒绝，李英超的旧账还没翻完就被迫中断。他也一下子安静下来，这段谋划跟疯狂之后，难以窥测的未知让刚过十八岁生日的他有些困倦。自己到底干了些什么呢？把自己在父母过世之后对情感的依赖与扭曲全然寄托到李振洋身上，把愤怒和嫉妒挥泄到他娶进门的妻子身上。

李英超有些颓然，父母意外过世之后，李振洋不过是这幢房子的新住户罢了，他又做错了什么呢？是自己跟着别有用心的舅舅舅母重新搬家的时候遇见他搬进来，是自己要缠着他用幼稚的不想离开大房子的说法让他同意自己“借住”在这里。一开始确实只是小孩子对未知和潜藏恶意的抗拒，可遇见在小孩儿新学期入学办手续的时候“人间蒸发”的亲戚，又紧接着知道对方其实压根不想收养已经十岁的李英超的时候，李振洋思虑再三才开口的那句“你愿意跟我一起有个家吗”…到底是从哪里开始为现在这背离轨道的故事写下开头了呢？他不知道。李振洋也不知道。

李振洋出了房门，靠着墙想了很久，也想不出答案。


End file.
